


Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz has a little fun with the boys, until it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #349 – Bound
> 
> No reason, really for this, except that a friend asked for a threesome after reading Kissing Cousins. Apparently the Muse likes PG-13 porn. Go figure.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

Liz burst through the door, gun raised, eyes in constant motion as she assessed the room for threats. Her eyes landed on her two coworkers, going wide for the barest of instants before a slow smile formed. 

"Well, well," she said, holstering her gun. "Isn't this cozy?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Colby said, shaking his head. "Just get over here and untie us." 

Nikki poked her head in, barely suppressing a laugh as she caught sight of the two men, sitting on the floor, tied up back to back across the room. 

"Aw, how sweet," she drawled. "Somebody left us a present." 

David shot a glare across the room, and Nikki quickly retreated back into the hallway. 

Liz sauntered over, looming above them, letting them see her eyes travel over their bodies as if she were assessing her next meal. 

"I don't know, guys," she said, hitching her hands on her hips. "I kinda like you like this." 

"Untie us," David growled, "or you'll be next." 

Liz chuckled, then knelt down at David's side, running her hand along his pants leg, taking note as his breathing accelerated. Reaching under the fabric, she pulled out his knife and leaned over between the two of them to cut the rope that bound them together. 

"Promises, promises," she said in a low purr. 

David scrambled up, pinning Liz's arms behind her back, pulling her flush with his body. A slow smile spread across his face as her breathing accelerated and her pupils dilated. Colby moved in behind her, but Liz was blissfully unaware. 

He leaned in and whispered, "Be careful what you wish for." 

He released her, and she stumbled back. It was only as she watched them leaving that she realized what had just happened. 

"Hey, get back here and untie me!" she shouted. 

~Finis


End file.
